1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to model devices, or more particularly, to a system and method for directing smoke in a model train system, including at least one model train.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known in the art for model vehicles, such as model trains, to include smoke-generating devices. Some smoke generating devices generate smoke that drifts out of a smokestack to simulate the production of smoke from the burning of fuel, such as coal or wood. Other model trains may use a smoke generator to simulate steam escaping from valves or cylinders. More sophisticated model trains may even use a blower fan coupled with a smoke-generating device in order to force smoke out of an opening.
Most smoke generation systems, however, do not produce smoke in a realistic fashion, and are unable to direct smoke to particular locations in order to simulate particular operating conditions. For example, when an actual steam locomotive first starts up, valves called cylinder cocks are opened to allow accumulated water to drain that might otherwise damage pistons. The open cylinder cocks allow large quantities of steam to escape from the cylinders of the locomotive until the cylinders are clear and the engineer closes the cylinder cocks.
Thus, to provide more realism in a model train system, it would be desirable to direct smoke from a smoke generator to the vicinity of the locomotive wheels to at least simulate the opening of cylinder cocks, and to do so in a manner that realistically simulates the production of smoke (or steam) on an actual train. It may also be advantageous to synchronize the production of smoke (or steam) to movement of the model train (or its motor) and/or at least one sound (e.g., a steam whistle, a “chuffing” or “hissing” sound, etc.).